


You're All Points on this Cork board.

by BedazzledChocolate



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Conspiracy Theories, Cults, Estranged Orkneys, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gareth can be a little unhinged, Gun Violence, Horror, Mystery, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Paranormal, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledChocolate/pseuds/BedazzledChocolate
Summary: Gaheris is a moderator for the ParanormalUK forum, and while trying to connect to his estranged brothers, finds out more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Gaheris/Lynette (Arthurian)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Wax Museum

**_Pos_ _t_ _174354-12_ _, On the PARANORMALUKOFFICIAL forums._ **

_Taken from Jamila Davis, on October 14th 2012, regarding her assault in a wax museum._

_Subject: 24 year old Jamila Anne Davis, no history of mental illness, brain trauma, or belief in the supernatural_

_Location: Wallenburg, Denmark, Historical Wax Museum._

_Entity of interest: A being who wears a masquerade mask **NOTE FROM MODERATOR**_ _**DINADAN "Redundant, please change" 1/23/13** the garb it wears is unclear and tends to change at a glance. It walks in an "unnatural way" and seems to have several prosthetics_

_Follow up: N/A_

"Gaheris" Lynette called his name and the he turned towards her "I looked more into that museum post, on my vacation in Denmark,"

"You did?" He asked disbelieving. "Thank you so much Lynette- What did you find out?"

"Well, the owner of the museum is Kenneth Beaumont. I asked around town and the consensus on the guy is that he just showed up one day about six years ago, and set up the museum. They all told me they've barely seen him, and when they have they said he 'was defiantly paralyzed in some kind of way'"

"What about the museum itself?"  
  
"I went on a tour of it and it was terrible. Not our kind of terrible, but just poorly made, kinda musty, no one was there, and the statues were very creepy. I asked the manager about Jamila, and they said that she had never been there, but she wouldn't respond after i asked about the masked man. She was really rude." Lynette took a break from her rapid speaking to roll her eyes. "Anyways I met up with Davis and she had nothing new to say about it." 

"Thanks Lynette." He mumbled, fingering the small key hey wore around his neck. 

He didn't say anything when she left the room. Just went to the post and skimmed through it. Making connections in his head. 

This masked man and Kenneth Beaumont were most likely the same person, as they have been connected to each other through various posts at least thirteen times. Though Lynette wasn't aware of this connection, as Gaheris usually conducted his investigations into those himself. He had his own theory, but it had yet to be proven. 

_KENNETH_BEAUMONT(COPY).PDF Last Updated 4/24/17 3:34 PM_

_Known Age: 24_

_Current known Location: Wallenburg, Denmark. Historical Wax Museum_

_Past Locations: Kennedy Idaho USA, South Sussex England, Kirkwall Scotland(?)_

Posts: 12456-11, 98275-13, 34792-05, 38457-08, 4739-15

_True Identity: Unknown_

_Related entities- The Masked Man, The Huntsma|_

__

He paused a moment, unsure whether to finish what he had began to type, before deleting the the unfinished word. It hurt too much to think about that.

Gaheris pulled out his phone checking a conversation with Gareth.

**GARETH:** I'm doing fine, no need to worrry about me lol.   
_4/24/17 3:24 PM_

**ME:** Hey man, I'm just checking in, how's Gawain? Is he doing good?

_1 hour ago_

**GARETH:** Gawain and me haven't spoken since I left for college. Sorry, do you not have his number?

_53 minutes ago_

**ME:** I do, I was kinda assuming you were home for UHI's spring break?

_51 minutes ago_

**GARETH:** I don't need to go home, I've got stuff to do out of school.

_46 minutes ago_

**ME:** and what's that?

_45 minutes ago_

_Read_

"Damnit" He muttered to himself. Left on read again... It was better than no answer though. He sat back in his chair pondering the information gathered this day. More developments in the masked man case, Lynette proved herself to be a good enough investigator, as she was a friend, and Gareth was still in Kirkwall.

Whatever that information meant was lost to Gaheris as he closed the dock. Glancing at the clock he realized it was 10:23, and he was done with his shift 4 hours ago.


	2. Stealing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaheris looks into a case on mainland Orkney, and plans a day trip.

**CRIMEWATCHSCOTLAND/ORKNEY/FINSTOWN/DISCUSSION**

**HartHunter24:**

**UNIDENTIFIED PERSON?**

I want to share this so everyone in the area can stay safe. A few weeks back I was hunting and everything was going fine, I had got a deer, and was walking back to my home (about three miles away from my location). Now I was about halfway home when I saw someone lurking behind me. This guy was normal sized, and wore what I think was a red corduroy jacked, over flannel. The weird thing is dirt coated his entire body, I couldn't even see his face, and I'm just assuming he's male, cause I couldn't tell his gender either. At this point I thought he was a lost kid. Specifically Noah O'Callahan who went missing a few days ago. I can't remember much but I approached him but I must have accidentally pulled the trigger of my gun, luckily it misfired, but I was knocked to the ground, and I ended up unconscious. When I woke up the boy was gone and it was night. The deer I had caught was also gone. I haven't seen the kid since 2/13/18

EDIT: Stop commenting on this post with similair stories, I asked the mods, and they've set up a discussion board for the kid. At **CRIMESWATCHSCOTLAND/ORKNEY/FINSTOWN/HARTHUNTERDOE/DISCUSSION**

"Lynette have you been to Finstown lately?" Gaheris asked.

Lynette paused the TV, and shrugged. "Not recently. Why did something happen?"

"Well..." Gaheris bit his thumb. "There's an unidentified kid there. They've been seen by almost 36 people since February."

"Do you think this is one of your dumbass things?"

He laughed. "I mean maybe-" 

  
"Not every missing person is cause of a ghost Harebear, sometimes its just that people go missing." She cut him off.

"You're not wrong." 

She rolled her eyes at him. They sat in silence for a few moments, and than Lynette clicked her tongue.

"...So what even is so weird about it than you think its a thing?"

"Well I mean everyone who encounters this kid is hunting." He started excited, gesturing wildly. "They always fall unconscious and they get their game stolen "

"Ok yeah, I get why you think its a thing..." He was about to cut in she put a finger up to stop him.

"But It could just be someone whos just stealing someones hunt, it's not a big deal." 

"Lynette I love you but your skepticism is killing me." He cried. 

"What I'm saying is that there's nothing weird about that." 

Gaheris sighed, and closed his laptop. "You're watching conspiracy theory documentaries, that's not much different."

Lynette looked very offended by that.

"Hey! There's actual proof that the CIA killed Kennedy!"

"We live in the UK babe." He pointed out.

"Agree to disagree." she said and folded her arms. 

They looked at each other for a moment. He smiled and she stuck out her tongue at him. He chuckled than looked back down at his computer. Clicking the link to the HartHunter John Doe discussion page.

**_GoHares:_ **

_Has anyone heard the John Doe speak before?_

_**Corin666:** _

_I've heard of a few cases where this happens. Usually its nonsense though_

**_Lucky Anders:_ **

_I did. here's my post- CRIMESWATCHSCOTLAND/ORKNEY/FINSTOWN/HARTHUNTERDOE/DISCUSSION/ANDERS158403_9_

He clicked the link and scrolled to the comments.

**_QUOTE_ **

_ I heard something along the lines of "It was on acting unatural" _

_TyrianLancaster:  
_

_Do you mean "It was only acting in its nature?"_

_**Lucky Anders:**  
Maybe, I'm not sure._

**_Myv3849302572:_ **

_I think thats a common phrase said in a lot of old books. I remember that phrase from my classes,_

**_Blaze4206969[DEACTIVATED]:_ **

_Lol thats gay_

_**FinnickRoland:** _

_@Moderators_

The rest of the thread was just pointless discourse that Gaheris had no desire to see. He closed his laptop and let out a breath. Glancing down at his phone he saw a text from his mother. Gaheris didn't bother to look at it. He was already stressed enough from the whole forums ordeal, he didn't need his mom in the mix. He'd deal with that tomorrow. Besides she wouldn't take it personally. He leaned down on Lynette's shoulder, who was still watching kooky conspiracy documentaries. She pulled the blanket that lay over her shoulders towards him and he gladly curled up with her.

**MOMGAUSE:** It's Agravaine's birthday today be sure to send him a gift.

_2:57 AM_

**AGRAVAINE:** Wrong chat mom, it's supposed to be a surprise isn't it?

_3:01 AM_

**GAWAIN:** Surprise you're getting presents

_3:01 AM_

**AGRAVAINE:** Thats a piss poor surprise.

_3:02 AM_

**GAWAIN:** Piss poor?

_3:04 AM_

**AGRAVAINE:** Don't try me

_3:04 AM_

**GARETH:** The surprise is that mom remembered.

_3:10 AM_

**MOMGAUSE:** >:O Gareth I raised you better! What is college doing to my poor sweet baby!?

_3:10 AM_

**GARETH:** You didn't act like this with the others.

_3:12 AM_

**GAWAIN:** To be completely fair me and Agravaine didn't change that much with college.

_3:13 AM_

**MOMGAUSE:** Thank you Gwalchmei thats very kind of you.

_3:20 AM_

**MORDRED:** IT'S THREE IN THE FUCKING MORN I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU 

_3:23 AM_

**GARETH:** :)

_3:50_

He saw the conversation that ensued in the morning, not thinking much of it. He had already sent a small little Totoro plushie to Agravaine, (He was the only one who knew his brother loved Ghibli) and wished him happy birthday through text. He went on with the rest of his day as usual. Looking into posts on ParanormalUK, banning spammers and trolls, editing case files, the usual. That was until he got a text from Morgause again.

**MOMGAUSE:** Hey sweetie, just swinging in to ask if you're okay

_7:24 PM_

**ME:** Yeah I'm fine, why are you asking?

_7:25 PM_

**MOMGAUSE:** Gareth texted me saying he was really worried about you, said you were asking him weird things

_7:37 PM_

**ME:** I was just asking what he was doing during spring break

_7:39 PM_

**MOMGAUSE:** I was worried cause you know how you get sometimes? A little nosy?

_7:45 PM_

**ME:** Has Gareth been talking to you all that much?

7:53 PM

**MOMGAUSE:** Well he's a wretched child that won't return my texts.

_7:55 PM_

_**ME:** HAHA I know the feeling mum_

_7:56 PM_

Apparently the habit of not texting back was no specifically a "Fuck Gaheris" thing. More just a thing Gareth did.

But that raised more questions, and as he asked them Gaheris began to wonder if his Brother was truly alright. He was acting strangely, so much so that he couldn't ignore it. 

He did have his theories but...

It didn't feel right to theorize on his brother. Someone he knew, someone he grew up with. But on the other hand Gareth was inviting speculation and investigation with the way he was acting.

Gaheris switched tabs and typed in:

**KIRKWALL FERRY**

"Hey Neddie?" he called.

  
"What?" She responded from the bathroom, she was in the middle of painting her nails. 

"Do you wanna go on a day trip to visit my brother?"

"Is he a freak?" She asked, well aware of his brothers' antics.

"The least of all of them." He responded. "I'm gonna surprise him, and I'm buying ferry tickets now."

"I'm in." Lynette finally agreed and not long after he bought the tickets.


	3. Unburnt Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaheris realizes his error, and he and Gareth talk for the first time in years.

They were sitting on the ferry, when he realized his mistake.

"Lynette do you have any money on you?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I've got some cash"

He made a sound, and she glared at him.

"Not all of us trust the bank system, Gaheris."

"How much?"

"Like... 50 pounds?"

"I don't think we'll have enough money to go back on the ferry..."

"You didn't get tickets for a round trip!?" Lynette asked with disbelief. "That's like step one with travelling. Don't you have family all across the archipeligo?"

"Listen it's been a while since I've seen, any of them." He started and before Lynette could interject he said. "And most of the time I was travelling with my mom, or nanna, I wasn't the person scheduling this!"

"God. Okay look, lets see if there are any ferries tonight" She said, keeping calm. "Hopefully they are cause I'm not bailing you out if this goes south."

"You only have 50 pounds you can't bail me out of anything." He said. 

"I'm going up to the assistance desk to see if we can get some tickets for tonight." Lynette said changing the subject. "You- ask your brother if we can stay the night."

"What if he says no?" Gaheris asked, nervous.

"My sister lives in Balfour, so we can stay with her if he won't let us." Lynette answered. 

"Is your sister nice?"

"She's a bitch." She said. "But she's nice to people who don't know her."

Lynette went up to the desk and after a few minutes of angry expressions and gestures, she stormed back to the small table they had taken for themselves.

"Apparently the next ferry is full." She hissed. "Something about spring break." Lynette looked pissed.

"I'll text Gareth." 

* * *

**ME:** Gareth me and my gf are gonna be in Kirkwall for the night and we have no where to stay

_2:31 PM_

**GARETH:** Huh? Why can't you stay with Aggravaine? it is his birthday after all

_2:40 PM_

**ME:** Lynette hates him. I was wondering 

if we could stay at your apartment?

_2:40 PM_

**GARETH:** Why are you even in Kirkwall?

_2:45 PM_

**ME:** Well I was going to pay you a surprise visit...

_2:46 PM_

**GARETH:** ????

**GARETH:** DUDE WTF

_2:50 PM_

**ME:** I'm sorry. 

_2:52 PM_

**GARETH:** Are you sure you can't make it back?

_2:55 PM_

**ME:** Yep

_2:55 PM_

**GARETH:** Ok, I'll tidy up the guest room.

_6:00 PM_

**ME:** You have a guest room?

_6:01 PM_

**GARETH:** YES

_6:05 PM_

* * *

He gave Lynette a thumbs up, and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

  
"You're lucky that your brother is letting you stay over or i would've kicked your ass." She paused. "Metaphorically." 

He smiled with fondness. 

"Can I kiss you Lynette?" He asked.

"Not right now." She took a breath. "I'm not exactly happy with you."

"That's... fair." He fingered the key around his neck once more. "I'm sorry about all of this Neddie."

"I'll forgive you..." She glanced away from his gaze. "Eventually"

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a long while. Each looking at their own phones. He looked out the window from time to time, avoiding looking at Lynette. It was so awkward that his anxiety was peaking into what was basically an anxiety attack.

So he did what he always did.

* * *

He opened his phone looking through the ParanormalUK forums for posts about Scotland in general He found one in no time and it piqued his interest.

_Post 7384037-18, On the **PARANORMALUKOFFICIAL forums** Posted by YuriVichDC, on March 3rd 2018. "I'm being stalked by a drowned ghost_

_POST CONTENT:_

_I've been travelling around Scotland cause ya know semester abroad. Anyways I met this guy the first week in, he was sitting on a fountain and absolutely soaking wet. His shirt was completely transparent. cause he was so wet. Anyways so this guy was sitting at the Doulton fountain in Glasglow. So I was shitfaced drunk at this time and approached the guy, and he was muttering something to himself in some other language, it was either German, French, or Arabic. I couldn't tell. I sat down next to him and asked him how it was going. He didn't answer. We sat in silence for like three minutes? Until I threw up from being drunk. So i left. No big deal. But anyways i went back to the hotel room and this guy was right outside my door. So I figured he was stalking me and told him to fuck off, threatened him with my pepper spray. He didn't move so I just went down to the pool and chill and he didn't follow me. Three hours later I went to my room and fell asleep and forgot about the whole thing._

_After that I went to Orkney to study some old castles or whatever, and when i got there I saw the guy again, this time he was sitting inside this castle, as soon as i saw him he turned his face to me and smiled. He looked sad? Anyways I left immediately with a friend and went back to the hotel again. This time he was outside my hotel for a long time. The entire time the water pressure sucked, and we had no idea why. So I kinda just stayed in my hotel until he left. But he didn't. He stayed there for like 3 days in a row. And I had a friend stay up in shifts with me. He was there the entire time. I have no idea what this guy's deal was, and I was terrified. So I ended up just staying in my hotel for most of the time. And than I went home to the US, but he's followed me to the US. I don't know what to do, and whenever I call the cops he disappears. Has anyone else encountered this guy?_

**COMMENTS (19)**

**TOP COMMENT**  
Lyle Corey: I remember that a friend of mine had an imaginary friend which had the same description as this guy you met. The exact same. He also said that he used to have terrible water pressure in his hometown. Maybe this is that.

* * *

Gaheris furrowed his brows. Fascinated with that case. It wasn't inherently supernatural? But it was interesting. At the very least a good story. Almost so much that he forgot about the panic attack he maybe was having.

"Lynette look at this." He said and handed his phone to her.

She read through it nodding her head slightly.

"That's bullshit you know?"

  
"I don't think it is." Gaheris said. "There's like 13 other people saying they saw they same thing over the course of like 30 years? That can't be a coincidence."

"It could be a hoax!" Lynette suggested. "Someone could've just made a bunch of throwaway accounts.

"Yeah but a ton of them have a bunch of other posts. Plus there's like three people who are clearly Scottish, and like different kinds..."

"You're really stretching it there babe."

He frowned at her. "I'm sorry."

"You owe me a quarter." She said. "For that unnecessary sorry."

  
"I'm sorry."

She sighed but smiled slightly.

The sound of the ship's horn blowing cut through their conversation. Lynette turned to him.

"It's time to go." She grabbed his hand and they walked off the ferry as he sulked, still feeling guilty for getting them stuck just cause he was an idiot. 

They spent the day exploring Kirkwall, since in Lynette's words  
"We're gonna milk all the enjoyment we can get out of this predicament" But the sun reached his crest and the started setting, and they needed to get to Gareth's house before dark. Lynette used her 50 pounds to get a taxi to drive them the way there and they finally arrived at 8PM

* * *

Gareth's home was a small stone brick home on the outskirts of Kirkwall. There was a small garden on the side of the house, with tomatoes, strawberries, and various herbs that he could smell from the entrance. The roof was coated with moss, and ivy covered the walls. The house was obviously old as hell.

Gaheris was almost intimidated by how quaint it was. Lynette just looked unimpressed.

...

He hesitated to knock on the door. This intense anxiety filled him as he readied his fist. He felt Lynette's hand grab his and he relaxed his body slightly.

He knocked on the door.

Gareth opened the door. The first time they had seen each-other in person in almost 6 years. He looked different of course. There were bags under his eyes, his skin was considerably less flush, and his movements were stiff and rigid. 

Gaheris stepped back in surprise, his brother looked unhappy, but it was hidden behind a smile.

"Gaheris! It's good to see you!" He greeted. "I see you dyed your hair?"

"Ah yeah?" Gaheris responded. "I liked how it looked... Anyways this is Lynette, she's my..." He turned to her.  
"We're in a relationship?" She suggested.

"I guess... Yeah we're in a relationship"

"It's nice to meet you Lynette, I'm Gareth." He smiled and offered his hand out to shake, which she accepted. "Well come in guys! I got the guest room ready!" His cheeriness was underlined with an angry tone that made Gaheris feel even more terrible/

The inside of Gareth's home was just as quaint and charmingly messy as the exterior. They entered into a living room with a worn out corduroy couch, with a knitted blanket draped over it. Next to an simple coffee table which was surrounded by various comfy seats. In the corner of the room there was a small writing desk with ink staining the grey wood. The house smelled of freshly baked bread. It was dimly lit by various antique lamps which illuminated a fabric mannequin's torso which wore a patchwork flower patterned dress that Gareth was apparently making.

"Damn, it's like my mom's house" Lynette commented underneath her breath. 

"Yeah I wanted to make it feel like home." Gareth responded and headed towards the kitchen. "The guest room is the last door on the hallway."

"I'll go put our stuff down." Lynette said, grabbing Gaheris's bag and left the room.

Gaheris and Gareth stood in silence for a few moments until Gareth placed a fresh out of the oven loaf of bread down onto the counter and took a serrated knife out from a knife stand. 

"I didn't know you liked to bake." Gaheris mentioned. "What kind of bread it that?"

"Whole wheat." Gareth answered. "A friend taught me." He took hold of the pan with his bare hands. He pressed the knife into the loaf and Gaheris noticed when it was taken out it left a trail of gooey dough, which stuck to the knife. He pulled the slice out of the tin and set it down on a plate. Still gripping the hot tin pan in his hands. Gareth raised his eyes to meet Gaheris's, and asked.

"Would you like a slice of bread? Fresh right out of the oven?" 

  
Gaheris looked at the gooey mess of what was supposed to be bread and took a nervous breath.

"No thanks." He said. "I'm actually gluten intolerant." A very bold lie.

"No you aren't." Gareth said. "It's fine ill just... _throw it out."_

He took the plate and pushed the gooey mess back into the tin, opened the oven, and put it back in. 

All without oven mitts.

"Are your hands ok?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. 

"Yeah why wouldn't they be?" Gareth raised his hand, palm outwards, and sure enough it looked normal and ok. "You feeling alright?"

Gaheris stared at him

Gareth looked up. "Why'd you come her Gaheris?"

"We were going to do a day trip to Kirkwall, me and Lynette-"

"You wanted to see me." Gareth cut in. "I know when you're lying, you're terrible at it Gaheris."

"Yeah I guess I did." He crossed his arm. "I miss you, it's been years since we've seen each other." It wasn't the only reason why he was here.

"I'm doing fine Gaheris, you didn't need to do this." he started chopping a carrot. "Besides, I don't really want to talk to you guys right now, in all honesty."

"It's just me Gareth." He said. "We never had any problems."

"You know what I mean." The chopping quickened. "I'm not exactly on good terms with Mom and our brothers." 

"I'm not them though." His voice was small. 

Gareth put the knife down and sighed.

"How long are you staying?"

"The next ferry is in two day."

"You should go help your girlfriend." Gareth said, obviously annoyed with him. "She probably wants you to help out."

"I'm sorry."

"Just go please."

* * *

Lynette was laying in a sleeping bag looking at her phone.

"Where'd you get that?" Gaheris asked.

"I always keep a small sleeping bag with me" She answered. "You can never know when you'll need one. You may ask why, the answer is the Aggravaine incident."

"But that incident had nothing to do with beds?"

"I've lost all trust in your family." She shifted in the sleeping bag. "Did your conversation go poorly? You look bummed out."

"It went terribly." he said as he layed down next to her. "He really doesn't want us here."

"You have to admit he has reason to be angry." Lynette pointed out. "You just showed up out of the blue"

"Yeah but he was never this... He never acted like this." He brought his knees to his chest. "I don't know what happened to him... He's never been like this, something must have happened-"

"Sometimes people just change how they act for no visable reason." She responded. "Listen if this is too much we can stay at my sister's, we are really close, she won't have any problems with it."

He was silent for a moment.

"Is it weird to think somethings going on?" He asked. "He's been acting capital W weird, not just different."

"I think you need to go to sleep." Lynette responded. "Personally I think you're crazy, but look... I understand how you feel, and it's valid and whatever. Lets just go to sleep and deal with it tomorrow ok?"

"Ok..."He responded, his voice aching. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Lynette smiled at him.

  
For a moment he almost forgot about the prior conversation.

Almost.

He still had his theories.


	4. A sorry intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning ensues and we meet someone new. (or perhaps an old friend)

He woke up late in the morning, specifically 10am, and headed outside to the small living room. Lynette was sat at the countertop right outside the kitchen, eating the most perfect fried eggs Gaheris has ever seen. She was in conversation with Gareth who seemed more cheery, even his face was more relaxed than the night before.

But Gareth's expression changed slightly, when he spotted Gaheris, the tension returned subtly to his expression.

"How do you like your eggs Gaheris?" Gareth asked. "Fried, soft boiled, hard boiled, sunny side up, or scrambled like a heathen?"

"I'll take a fried egg. Thanks for making us breakfast Gareth." He paused. "It means a lot."

Gareth just whistled in response and slid a fried egg onto a plate, handing it to Gaheris.

"Hey Gaheris did you have a good sleep?" Lynette asked. "I didn't."

"Oh i slept fine..." He stammered. "I had a weird dream about a dark brown dog... It was chasing me at first but then it was chilling with me in a tent and we were eating ramen."

"I had a dream about people in weird colored dresses, they attacked with toothbrushes." Gareth mumbled nonchalantly. "It was fun."

"Sounds like a nightmare." Lynette comments. "I never remember my dreams."

"It wasn't a nightmare." Gareth said. "I haven't got one of those in a long while. It was just surreal."

The conversation died immediately after that and they all sat there in tense silence. He felt bad for Lynette who was stuck in the middle of this. But then again she thrived off of conflict and was probably eating this up even if she wouldn't admit it. Now that he thought about it she was probably doing fine, he would ask later.  
He took a bite into the egg and it was perfect mix of soft, and crispy, and the yolk was perfectly gooey. It was simple but cooked with skill.

"Damn who taught you to cook like this? I know mom didn't, she couldn't cook Kraft Mac and Cheese." He said astounded.

"Well the guy who technically owns this home, he's a chef at this bar a few towns away... He said that he'd let me stay for discount if I worked at his job." He chuckled. "He called me a Boehmer, which he said were these French Jewelers or whatever? I don't know. Anyways I got really good at cooking cause of it, I'm happy to finally give someone who isn't drunk my food."

The name Boehmer was familiar... It sounded a lot like Kenneth Beaumont's last name.

"Hey Gareth have you ever been to Denmark?" He asked, curious to see if it had any real connection.

"Why do you ask?" Gareth raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Is this one of your things?"

"I was in Denmark the other day." Lynette cut in, granting Gaheris a small mercy of not having to answer that question. "It had a terrible wax museum."

Gareth grimaced. "Ah. In Wallenburg? You've been there? That place is terrifying."

"Yeah I was looking into something for Gaheris, there was this guy who chased this lady on his forum. How come you've been there?"

  
"Well I was studying clothes making at UHI." Gareth explained. "I made an outfit for their Van Gough statue, the owner of the house, his name is Kay by the way, introduced them to me."

"That's... Fascinating." Gaheris mumbled. "You've beenbusy..." Gareth had been doing so much, making connections, learning, developing his skills, actually... living his life. He was proud for his brother but... he couldn't help but feel like he lost something. Like he had lost his chance to truly be successful... He shook his head _no, he wasn't going to fall into that pit of snakes._ He smiled at Gareth with all the fondness he could muster to this completely different person. "Thank you again for letting us stay over again Gareth, it means... a lot." He took another bite of the egg and looked to Lynette, who was looking through her phone.

"Hey Gareth was this the suit?" She showed his brother a picture of a poorly made Van Gough statue with images of his paintings on the fabric, layered with a coat of felt that was covered with cuts of yellow, blue, green, purple, and orange, resembling the way the artist painted.

"Yep, I worked... a few weeks on that." Gareth grinned. "I'm really proud of that."

Gaheris was dumbfounded at how well crafted, and beautiful it was. He turned to face Gareth who's face looked somewhat smug. Or at least thought it was,he always was terrible at reading expressions... He stayed silent. Scared to mess anything up. It was going okay so far, and they weren't fighting. So he stayed quiet. Gareth whistled and slid the rest of the eggs onto a plate before dropping the saucer into the sink and washing his hands for a solid 40 seconds which seemed excessive to Gaheris. He took one last glance at Gaheris, and went to his room which was uncharacteristically cold, and seemed out of place in the warm breakfast atmosphere. 

"I'm gonna go put some wood in the fireplace." He said. "It's cold outside"

He looked at Lynette letting his feelings be displayed on his face. She responded by scrunching up her face and taking another bite into the egg.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and hesitantly raised her arm to put on his shoulder. He leaned into her touch and she went through with the action. "You look sad, do you want my eggs?"

"No, that's not it, I'm just... I'm sorry I'm moping around." He poked at the half finished fried eggs on his plate. "I've fucked up Lynette." 

"If this is too much for you again, my sister's place is ready." She said. "Hell I've even texted her already just to be ready. She loves when I bring my partners over."   
He looked at her for a moment unable to bring a smile to his face, instead resting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you..." 

They stayed like that for a few moment, comfortable with eachother until a loud and sheer sound broke the silence.

And also a sizeable hole in the door.

They didn't have time to process what it was before the entire house was suddenly covered in a suffocating silence. They looked at each other unsure of what to do. The small quaint house felt too small, there was no place for Gaheris to run, as he assessed his surroundings. He heard the quiet sound of plates being picked up and looked to Lynette who had placed them back down on the small desk next to the counter.

"Gaheris." Lynette kept her voice hushed. "It was probably a lost hunter."

A few moments of silence and the noise was heard again, and also blasted an even bigger hole in the door.

A hand emerged from the hole in the door opening it. It swiveled in and a figure stepped in through the open frame. They saw a disheveled and frankly depressed looking man walk in, wearing only a large baggy white shirt and jeans. Needless to say very surreal.

The man looked at Gaheris and Lynette and nodded faintly with a glassy look in his eyes. Lynette blocked his walk towards the hallway where Gareth was and held the knife ready to attack if need be. This response surprised Gaheris as Lynette was not one to just act like this to some guy. Her hands were shaking.

He blinked and then smiled.

"Lynette is your name right?" he spoke with a french accent.

She took a preliminary swing, slashing through the mans shirt, baring her teeth in pure rage. The man did not flinch, instead looking down at his torn shirt. Gaheris finally got the nerve to do something, shifting towards Lynette and grabbing her shoulder.  
"Babe please calm down, he's not gonna hurt us." For some reason he could tell that. 

"I don't know what it is Gaheris, this man, he's not- He's not-" She took a few rapid and shallow breaths. "He did something- He did something, I know him, I don't know where, I- He took something from me." Tears pooled at the base of her eyes. She grabbed Gaheris's arm so tight it hurt. Gaheris himself felt like gravity was intensified, and every moment he stood standing there was a strain.

"I'm sorry Lynette, Gaheris, but I'm not here for you right now." The man said, his voice was dripping with a profound regret and melancholy. "You should go home. This is not a conflict you want to get messed up in." 

He could feel tears start to well in his eyes, why he did not know but he couldn't handle it. It felt as if there was this great sadness too large for his body to contain and he too began to cry, he and Lynette both.

  
The bang of a shotgun being fired cut through the air and the strange man turned towards Gareth who held the gun and looked angrier than angry could be.

"You shouldn't be here." He said with icy coolness. "Get the hell out of my house, and leave my brother alone, or so help me I'll return the favor from-" His voice cracked. "I'll shoot a hole straight through your brain."

"That classic Orkney rage huh?" The man joked. "Even you can't shake it off, is it just that intense?"

"I'll kill you."

"I want you to sometimes." 

Gareth was silent at that. He stared at the strange man with pure hatred in his eyes.

"I didn't come here to die Gareth." The man finally said. "You know what I'm gonna say though."

"And you're wrong, Lancelot."

The sound of the shotgun burst through the air and suddenly everything came back to lucidity. Lancelot looked down at his chest, now bleeding and staining the white shirt he wore. He looked up towards Gareth sadly.

"So be it then."  
And then he dissolved like a broken mirage.

Gareth set the gun down and pressed himself up against the wall covering his mouth with his hands

"What the hell was that?!" Gaheris yelled, feeling the intense anxiety bubble into anger. "You- You- You- You just fucking killed someone! God I am having a panic attack- and I-" He gasped for air in shallow rapid breaths, clinging to Lynette, who was herself shaking with rage and grief that she herself could not understand.

"Well I have a lot of explaining to do." Gareth sighed. "But first you should rest... Lancelot... he does something to the people around him emotionally, makes them feel what he feels." He chuckled grimly. "No one should have to handle that much." He looked down, clenching his fist into he sweater. "I'll make some tea."

Neither of them were quite in a position to reject that notion, instead they simply held one another too afraid to break contact. Too afraid to loose each other again. Though he didn't even know what the first time was. But he knew it happened, hazy like a dream.

He would need to make a new theory it seemed.


	5. Explanations are due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth explains, Gaheris is nervous, and Lynette remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the old chapter five is just a dream bro go back to sleep.

Lynette stood in a field in the twilight, Her surroundings were lit by a bonfire at the center of which a woman stood, her face was steely. The fire had just been lit, and the flames had not yet spread to her skirt. She didn't support the burning herself, but there's not much she could do to stop it. Her husband, Gaheris, watched with a neutral expression. He hadn't been one to talk much lately. She made eye contact with the woman and bit her lip, nodding to her queen solemnly. The woman smiled slightly and put her head down.

Flames began to lick the hem of her skirt, creating a wick effect.

She heard a scream from behind her and she saw a man she knew as Lancelot Du Lac, his face was covered in his sweat and blood. Gaheris moved to unsheath his sword, putting a hand in front of Lynette, to keep her from doing anything. 

The first knight made his approach and was promptly slain with a spear through the chest. Like that all of the knights there fell into violence. She lost Gaheris in all the mayhem, and when the smoke cleared both literally and metaphorically all she could see was corpses.

Terror filled her lungs, as the sun set on the bodies of her friends and family.

She ran through the field, looking desperately for her husband, for his shield, for something. There was little light for her to look but she cried out Gaheris's name, looking for him anywhere. If he was responding she couldn't hear him above the pained moans of those barely clingling to life. The hem of her skirt was coated with wet blood. She stopped when a knight grabbed her dress. 

"Lynette." It was Gaheris, barely clingling to life. She instantly dropped to her knees, and held him. 

"You're hurt." She ripped off part of her skirt pressing it down onto his chest where a lance had broken off into. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer her instead he grabbed her pulling her downwards into an embrace. His blood stained her breast. They hugged for a long long while. 

"I don't want to die." He said faintly. "Lynette I love you."

It was the first time he had ever said something like that to her, mostly he had just stayed quiet around her. She was aware he wasn't too happy to be arranged into a marrage with her, but... They had grown closer lately. 

As soon as they finally started to fall in love...

"You're not going to die Gaheris." she said clinging to him. "I'm not letting you."

He laughed weakly. "I'm sorry. I never could do the things you want."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Don't say that." She cried. "I can get you to the doctors they're not that far away."

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Of course." 

He pulled her down into a kiss, the taste of blood invading her mouth, a terrible reminder of what was inevitable. Her own tears fell down onto his face. He broke the kiss, returning to the hug, but she felt his strength wane until he was dead in her arms.

_ ARCHIVED POST 139589384-13 On the PARANORMALUKOFFICIAL Forums. By User LynettleKettle on October 28th 2013 Title "Does anyone else have weirdly vivid dreams?"  _

_I keep having these dreams that are from medieval England. They're always weirdly vivd, they don't function like normal dreams, they're cohesive and make a lot of sense. People from my life are there, like my sister, my brother, a few friends of mine, a minor acquaintance even, and my boss? I think I'm a princess, or a lady of some kind and theres this asshole knight holding my sister hostage and theres another weird guy whos just following me around and I think his name is Bowman? I keep calling him that. Does anyone know what this is? I'm getting really confused by this, and I don't know how to get it to stop._

_UPDATE:_

_My landlord sent an email to all of us, turns out the carbon monoxide alarm was not working, and I was suffering low level poisoning. I'm not getting into the details of the thing, but I'm moving in with my sister. And the dreams have stopped_

_ARCHIVED POSTS ARE ONLY VISIBLE BY MODS, SCREENSHOTTING THEM WILL RESULT IN YOUR MODERATOR STATUS BEING REMOVED._

"His name is Lancelot." Gareth began. "A few centuries ago he was a knight of a king named Arthur, it's a rather obscure part of history, and it's not even known if he was real. But Lancelot was one of his knights. So was you me, Gawain, Mordred, Aggravaine, and a good third of all of our friends. That probably includes you Lynette."

Lynette blinked and quickly went through a list of her friends who's names sounded like they fit the time period. Dinadan, Percival, Grimrein, Siofra, Elaine... and rather confusingly she did know a guy named Arthur but she didn't think they were the same guy.

"There's two different... incarnations of him. One is just a normal guy. I don't know where he is, he may not even know any of this is happening. The other one..." Gareth made a face, trying to think of how to explain it. "The second one can remember everything everyone, but is not a human, more like a mutation of the soul of the person?" Gareth made a gesture. "I don't know why or how this happens. It seems that only people with lots of issues in past lives get these incarnations,

"Can you explain a little more?" Gaheris asked and Lynette glanced towards him with a we're gonna do this? look

"The thing is emotions don't just go away, and they'll end up festering into something entirely different for millennia , and there's no were for them to go. But for some reason when we get reborn they came back, and again, these feelings are from centuries of anger, fear, hate, and grief, a normal person can't handle that so it materializes outward into an entirely new entity." He tried to explain. "Sometimes the person can handle it well enough and these entities don't develop unless things go seriously wrong."

"And how do you know this?" Lynette asked skeptically. 

"A friend of mine is... much more aware of all of this than me... and he's..." A sad look came over the young man's face. "He's important to me."

The way he spoke had Lynette tune out, not on purpose she just... she hated it. It sounded pathetic. But of course she wouldn't say that, she would never say something like that.

Lynette rested her head on the sofa, beginning to space out away from the conversation. The entire thing made her angry. More than she was upset about the whole... vision of her boyfriend dying. Cause Gaheris wasn't dead, but he was right, and that made her angrier than she'd care to admit.

"I'm gonna go sit outside." She cut in. "I don't care anymore."

Before she heard what they said she was already out the door. She stormed out of the small house, into the cloudy outdoors. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed her sister, who she could actually stand, despite her eccentricities.

"Cheers pudding! What's cranking?"

"My boyfriends family is fucking crazy Nessie." She yelled. "They're fucking insane- I think one of thems in a cult? and Harris is believing him! His brother shot a man- and he just dissapeared-" She groaned. "He dissapeared Nessie!"

"Sounds like you need to give 'em a good bollocking, Why don't you get your bovver boy from his bovver brother and come stay at my place!"

"Yes- Please, bring pepper spray or something just get me out of here."

"I have an old chum who has a boat good at evading them blues ya know? He can get you two back to Shapinshay in a jiffy."

"Is it a weed friend?"

"A skunk chum yes, but he's cool don't worry. Remember Siofra? They're dating. He knows his way around a boat, real into sea shanties, likes to nick from the coppers ya know? You gotta respect that. Those old bills had it coming! They nickled him for graffiti against the Milk Snatcher in the 90s, a huge tosh that was. Now that I'm thinking of it-

She a real bearcat, a fine lady, a charver if you say, she's got a lot of spunk if ya know what I mean!"

Unfortunately she did know what her sister meant, having grown up with her.

"I'll ask Heris when he's done talking to his nutter brother" she said. "You might have to cut down on your vernacular, he'll think you're making fun of him... again."

"It's not my fault he gets buggered, from how I speak Nettle Kettle."

"Nessie he's Scottish."

"Aw fuck- I get what your throwing- I catch what you're spinning. But this is just how I communicate Nettle Kettle."

"I- Okay, I'm gonna hang up now."

"Chao!" 

She sighed and brought her knees to her chest. Letting the back of her head hit the base of her neck, and looking at the forecast sky. Rain began to fall down, speckling her shirt. 

Lynette knew Gaheris wouldn't put up much of a fuss if she asked if they could leave, he would because he felt bad.

She sometimes wished he were a little more argumentative, talking to him would be more fun that way.

But then again, she would never say that.


End file.
